Remembering is Forever...
by PikaSass
Summary: Rocketshippy story that's kinda cute at the end...for Rocketshippers and people who believe others have forgotten them...


DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokemon, or associate with anyone who does (i.e. YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO SUE ME!!!)  
  
A/N: Hehe, I wrote this while I was at school one day, I was reeeeally bored during French and thought, "Gee, haven't written a story for a while!" So here's my very first rocketshippy story after all the AAMLs I've done. Pleeeeease review! :)   
  
*JAMES*  
Something was beaming into my face. It was a good thing I had my eyes closed, otherwise I might have been permanantly blinded. Well...slight exaggeration, but anyhoo...I cautiously opened my left eye  
and immediatly shut it again when I caught a fleeting glimpse of my wife, standing beside  
the morning sunshine rays.   
  
Her name is Jessebelle. And, ahem, I don't love  
her, even though I should. I love a girl, but not necessarily her.  
  
"James dearest! Today's a veeeery special day!"  
  
As I heard that shrieking, high-pitched southern voice, I cringed with regret. Why had I succumbed  
myself to agreeing on something with my parents? That was like agreeing to Suddam Hussain! It could  
quite possibly start a domestic nuclear war.  
  
"We've been officially joined in holy matriomony for a year!" Jessebelle exclaimed.  
I sighed. Maybe the wedding vows should be changed for arranged marriages. I mean, I'm not going to  
love her "till death do us part" and no, I'm definatly not going to cherish her, either.  
  
"That's wonderful" I barely moaned, fully lied.  
  
Jessebelle giggled and kissed me on my cheek. "I'll get Jenkins to fix us up a high-carb, low fat, all organic anniversary breakfast!" And with that sentance she ran downstairs.  
  
If you can't tell, Jessebelle is going through a diet phase. All I have ever wanted for the past  
year is a donut. One measly little donut, even one of those mini-donuts would do right now! I had  
lived on tofu and organic tomatoes long enough.  
  
That word still rang in my head - why? Why did I leave her when I knew I loved her? Why did I marry  
this girl that I knew would never make me happy? Why...  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
"Jesse, maybe we should do something different today. I mean, all we ever seem to do is follow those twerps around for a lost cause" I said warily.  
  
Jesse had anger flashing in those deep, blue eyes of hers. "Are you suggesting that my plans are  
worthless?!"  
  
"No, I just..."  
  
"Well, now I'm suggesting that you're worthless! You do nothing but whine and mope and you don't have any dreams or positive thinking..." Jesse was hyperventilating.  
  
"I have dreams, Jesse! I do!" I argued.  
  
Jesse glared. "All you ever think about is caviar, and high marble ceilings with gold-plated chandiliers,  
and things that only a fraction of the world can dream about" she yelled.  
  
I was stunned. "Jes...I've changed..."  
  
"No you haven't!" Jesse screamed. "You're the same snob I met ten years ago, the same lost little boy who can't find his way without money or possesions!"  
  
"Well if that's how you feel I might as well go back!" I shot back at her.  
  
For a second I thought I had literally shot her, because she physically jumped back a little.  
  
There was an awkward, angry silence, and I knew that I was angry at the girl I supposedly loved. How  
could I love someone who did nothing but insult and humiliate me?  
  
"A-are you...serious?" Jesse whispered.  
  
I sighed. "I'm sick of this. I'm sick of losing, of lying, of being dishonest. I...I only want a  
simple, carefree life. That's my dream, Jes."  
  
Jesse could do nothing but gape. I backed away from her, tears flooding my eyes, but determined not to break loose in front of her.  
  
"James, don't..."  
  
"Why shouldn't I, Jesse? You're going on about dreams and shit, I'm going to live my dreams! You shouldn't have a problem with that, because, according to you, I need dreams" I explained.  
  
"But we're Team Rocket! You can't just leave!" Jesse yelled. She grabbed my arm as I reached the door to the log cabin we were staying at for the night. I slowly looked up into those desperate sapphiere eyes, and almost turned around.  
  
"Team Rocket is dishonest, illegal...and disbanded. Bye Jes" I whispered.  
  
I shook her arm free and bolted out the door, knowing I had changed my life for the better...if I could get along without Jesse, that is. Maybe I was still a lost little boy - but even little boys have dreams...  
  
*BACK TO PRESENT*  
What kind of dream was this? This was a nightmare! What had been going through my mind when I agreed to  
this? I knew what I wanted to do, I had known ever since I moved back here...but today it felt like a need.   
  
I needed to do this.  
  
I could hear Jessebelle singing in the kitchen as she prepared her healthy, vomit inducing breakfast. I  
cringed as I started dressing, ignoring the need for a shower.   
  
This need was bigger.  
  
With no possesions and very little money, I slipped downstairs and placed a very hastily written letter  
to Jessebelle, explaining that I hadn't been kidnapped, don't send the police, and the divorce papers  
will be arriving via fax shortly. I knew this would "break her heart" but I didn't care.   
  
It was my life and I would do what I wanted with it.  
  
I slipped through the huge doors like a Quagsire, and ran for dear life. I knew if Jessebelle ever caught me,  
not only would she try to get me, but she would also give me an extent lecture on running properly. I never  
believed there was a proper way to run anyway.  
  
I ran for about five minutes when I realised I had no idea where I was going, or where I was at this point  
in time. I looked at the nearest post which indicated on was on something called "Marker Street." New name,  
familiar town. I had run to the next town, which wasn't surprising, considering it was only "down the road."  
  
I had no idea where to start looking, or what to do with my "brilliant" idea. The idea wasn't even that brilliant anyway, very unoriginal, very disorganised, but very much needed.  
  
I needed her. I just hoped she needed me.  
  
But right now I needed a directory. As if it had just dropped out of the heavens, a phone box was conveniantly situated to my right, and I considered it as a good sign.   
  
The number for international directory was listed along with all the other instructions, and with the loose change I had brought with me, I immediatly dialed the number.  
  
"Hello, I need to find a number" I said very quickly. There was no time to waste, and I knew it.  
  
"Okay, do you know the address?" a monotone drone that could almost be called a voice asked me.  
  
"Um..." I was stumped. Where was the last place we had been? It sprang to me. "Not exactly, but I have a feeling it's somewhere near Goldenrod City. I'm looking for a number for Jessica Cedar" I explained. (A/N: Who the hell knows what Jesse's last name is??)  
  
I heard tapping of a computer keyboard and prayed for a miracle. "There is a Miss Jessica Cedar on the very outskirts of Goldenrod, but that's the closest I can get. It seems to be the only Cedar in Johto or Kanto" the voice said.  
  
I almost screamed with glee. Of course there was no other Cedar, Jesse's parents had both died eight years ago, and she had no siblings.   
  
"Oh thank God...could I have an exact address?" I asked politly. I was given the address of cabin 4, on the route from Goldenrod to Violet City. Hmmm. Johto. That was a wee way out, but I knew a way there. Anyone in my situation would've done it - got a plane and flown, no matter what the cost...  
  
"One way ticket to Goldenrod at the last minute? One thousand, two hundred and ninety five dollars" I was informed by a flight booker. (A/N: No kidding, if you book a flight at the last minute it can cost over $1000!)  
  
I sighed. Good old Visa would do the trick. I no longer cared what my parents thought. This kind of told them that I would no longer communicate to them in any way possible. The final purchase.  
  
"Fine. Book it" I ordered, handing over the cherished card. The card was swiped, a ticket was spurted out of a printer, and I ran off in the direction of the boarding gate, just as the final boarding call was announced.  
  
"Here I...am..." I panted, my non-fitness being perfectly portrayed through my forced words. The lady raised an eyebrow, but nonetheless let me through. That was when I started my five hour journey. My journey to see someone I thought I had lost forever.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Five hours and a good dose of jet-lag later, I was walking off the plane, wondering if this had been a good idea after all. Would she ever forgive me? Would she believe I had changed for the better? She hadn't forgiven me when I told her the first time.   
  
Would today be any different?  
  
I stumbled around Goldenrod like an idiot for about twenty minutes, awed at its enormity and desperate to find the route I had been told about. I passed a monorail, and had been told by a kind samaritan to keep going south of the monorail. That should take me to the route.  
  
I walked, then "power walked" (as the term is called), then the walking became jogging, and before I knew what was happening, my unfit lifestyle was put on hold as I sprinted toward the cabins. I couldn't stop. I would probably show up, a sweating bluthering mess...but at least I would show up. That's all that mattered.  
  
People were giving me strange looks, and quite frankly, I couldn't blame them. I just prayed no one here knew me, or Jessebelle, or my parents...why did I have to have sooo many connections?   
  
The log cabins were hidden away from view, but not from me. This was the same place I had left Jesse in one year ago. But this time, I would not leave her.  
  
"Cabin four, cabin four..." How I remembered what cabin she was staying at after five hours of flying and a thought infested mind is beyond me. But I approached the modest cabin with more than just apprehension. It was hesitation, fear, aniticipation and excitement all rolled in one.   
  
"Breathe, James, c'mon, just breathe dammit!" I commanded myself to do something so natural to so many. Composing myself and shaking off my approaching jet-lag, I calmly knocked on the door twice.  
  
"Who...who's there?" A timid voice I hardly recognised answered my knock, and I was taken back. The voice had the same beauty, the same tone...but it just wasn't Jesse. Maybe I had done some serious damage after all.  
  
I gulped. What was I gonna say? "Jesse...open the door."   
  
There was a small gasp, and I knew I had hit home. She knew who I was now. "James? That can't be you..."  
  
"Jesse, it's me, I've flown for five hours, abandoned my wife and charged over a thousand dollars on my parents credit card to be here. Could you at least open the door?" I asked with a small laugh.  
  
I heard a few footsteps, and saw the door handle slowly turn. I grinned, knowing this was it. I was going to see her. The girl I loved so much.  
  
My eyes had met Jesse's for all of a split second when a sharp pain was inflicted upon my face. I identified it as a rather harsh slap, and with a yelp, I looked over at Jesse, who was glaring.  
  
"You deserved that" she said. Gee, nice to see you too.  
  
"Jes...what do you mean?" I asked pathetically. This was going *really* well so far.  
  
I saw the tears well up in her eyes and felt like I'd been shot in the stomach with an arrow of poison. I'd done this to her. I *did* deserve it.  
  
"You left me here with nothing but my dignity, and hardly that either! You disgust me James! What the hell are you doing here?!" Jesse yelled, tears spilling down her pale cheeks.  
  
I gaped. What a bastard I was. How could I...? "I came back to tell you something."  
  
"Oh, that you're married?" Jesse snarled sarcastically. "Well many congratulations to you. I'm sure you're real happy, did you accomplish all those dreams you were talking about?"  
  
"How could I without the person I love by my side!" I yelled, hoping it would get through to her. She gasped and clutched her chest, as though her heart had stopped beating. I sighed. "Jesse, you know I love you. I married Jessebelle...I must've been drunk or something when I agreed to it with my parents. I don't know. But I knew it was wrong. I want to marry the one I love."  
  
Jesse gulped and looked at me with wide eyes. "Well, who might that be?" she barely whispered.  
  
I took her hand and grasped it tight. "Jessica Cedar."   
  
Jesse smiled. "I've heard of her. Nice girl" she commented. I smiled back and took her in my arms.  
  
"Will you marry me as soon as I've divorced Jessebelle?" I asked almost desperatly. I was desperate. I needed her more than anything in the world.   
  
She buried her head in my shoulder and I could hear her sobbing. "Of course I will" she cried.  
  
"Woo-hoo!" I yelled, lifting her off the ground and spinning her round with all the energy that had suddenly been installed inside me. I could hear her laughing as the world blurred past us. I set her down and she looked at me seriously.  
  
"Why did you leave me when you loved me?" she asked.  
  
"They say if you love something and you let it go, it'll come back. They couldn't be more right. I left you because I was stupid and not thinking straight, but I know I am definatly thinking straight now" I explained.  
  
Jesse nodded. "Just promised me I never have to go near Jessebelle again" she said severley.  
  
I laughed along with her. "I'm never going near her again, so I won't drag you down there either. I love you too much to put you through that." We erupted into more giggles, and as I felt her warm lips embrace mine, I suddenly knew what had happened to me. I had truly fallen in love. I had truly found myself.  
  
  
A/N: *sigh* Too cute. I had to write a Rocketshippy one, I haven't yet. So that was it! What did you think? Gimme your flames, your advice, etc etc. I'm up for anything!  
  
  



End file.
